Leslie Scalapino
| birth_place = Santa Barbara, CaliforniaUnited States | death_date = May | death_place = Berkeley, California, United States | yearsactive = 1974 – 2010 | education = B.A. Reed College; M.A. University of California, Berkeley | occupation = poet, playwright, publisher | nationality = American | period = postmodern | genre = Inter-genre | subject = "Continual conceptual rebellion" | movement = Language poetry | influences = Beat movement, Philip Whalen, Buddhism, Gertrude Stein, Virginia Woolf, Michael McClure | influenced = Lyn Hejinian, Laura Moriarty, Carla Harryman, Norma Cole, Ann Lauterbach, Zoketsu Norman Fischer, Stephen Ratcliffe | signature = | website = http://lesliescalapino.com/ }} Leslie Scalapino (July 25, 1944 - May 28, 2010) was an American poet, experimental prose writer, playwright, essayist, and editor.Leslie Scalapino, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Feb. 5, 2014. She is sometimes grouped with the Language poets, though she felt closely tied to the Beat poets. Writes Hejinian: "She had close ties to writers of the Beat movement, especially with those whose serious study of Buddhism influenced their writing and their vision of an ethical world. She also had numerous ties to the Language writers. But these were largely ties of community and friendship. In her writing, Leslie Scalapino's voice and vision were unprecedented, a product of her unique and rigorous intelligence and compassion. She belonged to no school; her engagement with continual conceptual rebellion would have prohibited that. Life In childhood, Scalapino traveled throughout Asia, Africa and Europe with her father Robert A. Scalapino (founder of UC Berkeley’s Institute of East Asian Studies), her mother, and her two sisters (Diane and Lynne). She attended Reed College in Portland, Oregon, and earned a B.A. in Literature in 1966. A longtime resident of California's Bay Area, she earned an M.A. in English from the University of California at Berkeley.EPC's Obituary Notice: Leslie Scalapino 1944 - 2010 Scalapino published her debut collection, O, and other poems, in 1976. During her lifetime, she published more than 30 books of poetry, prose, inter-genre fiction, plays, essays, and collaborations. Other well-known works of hers include The Return of Painting, The Pearl, and Orion : A Trilogy (North Point, 1991; Talisman, 1997), Dahlia's Iris: Secret Autobiography and Fiction (FC2), Sight (a collaboration with Lyn Hejinian; Edge Books), and Zither & Autobiography (Wesleyan University Press). Scalapino's poetry has been widely anthologized, including appearances in the influential Postmodern American Poetry, From the Other Side of the Century, and Poems for the Millennium anthologies, as well as the popular Best American Poetry and Pushcart Prize series anthologies. Her work was the subject of a special "critical feature" appearing in an issue of the online poetry journal How2. From 1986 until 2010, Scalapino ran the Oakland small press she founded, O Books. Scalapino taught writing at various institutions, including 16 years in the M.F.A. program at Bard College. Other schools she taught at included Mills College, the San Francisco Art Institute, California College of the Arts, San Francisco State University, UC San Diego, and the Naropa University. Recognition Scalapino is the author of way (North Point Press, 1988), a long poem which won the Poetry Center Award, the Lawrence Lipton Prize, and the American Book Award. Publications Poetry *''O, and other poems''. Berkeley, CA: Sand Dollar Press, 1976. *''The Woman who Could Read the Minds of Dogs''. Berkeley, CA: Sand Dollar Press, 1976. *''Instead of an Animal: a poem''. Berkeley, CA: Cloud Marauder Press, 1978. *''This eating and walking at the same time is associated all right''. Bolinas, CA: Tombouctou, 1979. *''Considering how Exaggerated Music Is''. San Francisco: North Point Press, 1982. *''that they were at the beach — aeolotropic series''. San Francisco: North Point Press, 1985. *''way''. San Francisco: North Point Press, 1988. *''Crowd and Not evening or light''. Oakland, CA: O Books / Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1992. *''The Front Matter / Dead Souls''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1996. *''Sight'' (with Lyn Hejinian). Washington, DC: Edge Books, 1999. *''seamless antilandscape''. New York: Spectacular Books, 1999. *''New Time''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press / Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1999. w *''The Tango'', (with Marina Adams). New York: Granary Books, 2001. *''It's Go in Quiet Illuminated Grass Land''. Sausalito, CA: Post-Apollo Press, 2002. *''Day Ocean State of Stars' Night: Poems & writings, 1989 & 1999-2006''. Copenhagen & Los Angeles: Green Integer (E-L-E-PHANT Series), 2007. *''It's Go in Horizontal: Selected poems, 1974-2006''. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2008. *''The Animal Is in the World, like Water in Water''. New York: Granary Books, 2010; Oakland, CA: Compline, 2013. Plays *''Goya's L.A.: A play''. (with music by Larry Ochs). Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1994. *''Stone Marmalade (the Dreamed Title)'' (with Kevin Killian). Philadelphia: Singing Horse Press, 1996. *''The Weatherman Turns Himself In''. Gran Canaria, Spain: Zasterle Press, 1999. Fiction *''The Return of Painting''. New York: DIA Foundation, 1990. *''The Return of Painting, The Pearl, and Orion : A Trilogy''. San Francisco: North Point, 1991; Jersey City, NJ: Talisman, 1997. *''Defoe''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon Press, 1994. *''Dahlia's Iris: Secret autobiography and fiction''. Tallahasee, FL: Fiction Collective Two (FC2), 2003. Non-fiction *''The Public World / Syntactically Impermanence''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1999. *''How Phenomena Appear To Unfold''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1991. *''Objects in the Terrifying Tense / Longing from Taking Place''. New York: Roof Books, 1994. *''R-hu''. Berkeley, CA: Atelos Press, 2000. *''Zither and Autobiography''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2003. *''Floats, Horse-floats, or Horse-flows''. Buffalo, NY : Starcherone Books, 2010. *''The Dihedrons Gazelle-Dihedrals Zoom''. Sausalito, CA: Post-Apollo Press, 2010. Collected editions *''Green and Black: Selected writings''. Jersey City, NJ: Talisman House, 1996. Edited *''O One: An anthology''. Oakland, CA: O Books, 1988. *''What is Inside, What is Outside: O Books: An anthology''. Oakland, CA: O Books, 1991. * Talking in Tranquility: Interviews with Ted Berrigan (edited with Stephen Ratcliffe & Leslie Scalapino). Bolinas, CA: Avenue B / Oakland, CA: O Books, 1991. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Leslie Scalapino, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 5, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Leslie Scalapino profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Leslie Scalapino 1947-2010 at the Poetry Foundation. *Leslie Scalapino @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) *[http://peepshowpoetry.blogspot.com/2010/03/blog-post.html The Dihedrons Gazelle-Dihedrals Zoom: Introductory note and chapters 6–12] ;Prose *[http://chax.org/eoagh/issuefour/scalapino-disbelief.html Disbelief: History/Memory/Body: Language is the Trace of Being] written for the Segue Panel "Language Poetry and the Body", May 12, 2007 *"Secret Occurrence" at Jacket ;Audio / video *Leslie Scalapino at PennSound *Leslie Scalapino at YouTube ;Books *Leslie Scalapino at Amazon.com ;About *Leslie Scalapino Official website. *obituary from family at the Electronic Poetry Center *How2 Special Feature: Leslie Scalapino *'The Tango' reviewed by Melissa Flores-Bórquez at poetry mag "Intercapillary Space" * It’s go in horizontal by Leslie Scalapino A review by John Herbert Cunningham ;Etc. *O Books, Scalapino-founded small press Category:2010 deaths Category:Writers from California Category:American writers Category:Language poets Category:English-language poets Category:American book publishers (people) Category:American women writers Category:American editors Category:Reed College alumni Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:Bard College faculty Category:Mills College faculty Category:San Francisco Art Institute faculty Category:California College of the Arts faculty Category:San Francisco State University faculty Category:University of California, San Diego faculty Category:Naropa University faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:1944 births Category:American academics